What's it Gonna Be
by Your Friend Raichel
Summary: Adora and Glimmer are best friends. Sure, Adora enjoys spending time with Glimmer more than anything on Etheria and Glimmer may be feeling some things she didn't really expect to feel, but this is fine. This is friendship. This is normal. Right?
1. Beginnings - Adora

p class="p1"span class="s1" It was late. Adora returned to her room after the encounter with the Horde, Glimmer trailing behind her. Adora set down her sword and tossed her scuffed-up jacket aside. She sat down on the foot of her bed and Glimmer laid down beside her, resting her head by Adora's leg, on a pillow taken from the pile left over from Adora's first, obscenely fluffy bed./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I think we need to shift our strategy," Adora mentioned as Glimmer leaned on her. "The Horde is starting to adapt to our tactics. Maybe if we can convince some of the other princesses to help fight the Horde outside their own kingdoms we could disorient them, or I could try and experiment with She-Ra's abilities," she picked the sword back up at and considered it, "there always seems to be more Light-Hope can teach me, you know?" she asked, glancing down at Glimmer./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah," Glimmer responded. "yeah, cool."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thanks for your help today," Adora added, "I really couldn't do all this without you and Bow, even as She-Ra." She was almost tempted to run a hand through Glimmer's hair, but that would be fairly uncalled for, and Adora still hadn't really gotten used to the idea of initiating physical affection. The Horde did not exactly encourage cuddling./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hey, we've got your back," Glimmer assured her./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "But you should probably go to bed," Adora said, "maybe recharge. It's already dark." She kind of hesitated to prompt Glimmer to leave. It was always nice when they got to spend time together, she was always happy for the chance, but she had to take a shower, and she couldn't be responsible for Glimmer not getting a good night's sleep. If Queen Angella found them up at this hour she'd tell them to go to sleep, anyway./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "OK," Glimmer replied, a little hesitantly, getting up from the bed./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Goodnight," Adora said as Glimmer neared the door./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Goodnight," Glimmer echoed, "see you in the morning."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Adora was glad to have even a couple minutes with Glimmer. She was her best friend, after all./span/p 


	2. Beginnings - Glimmer

p class="p1"span class="s1" It was late. Still, Glimmer followed Adora into her room. It was always nice to get a couple minutes more with Adora, to wind down and talk about whatever was on their minds. It was cozy, lying on Adora's bed, looking up at class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "The Horde is starting to adapt their tactics," Adora commented. The cool moonlight lit her from one side, the warm lantern light lit her from the other, changing the color of her hair ever so slightly from one side to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Glimmer found herself thinking about how Adora was really smart, with all her knowledge of tactics, and so brave. Adora really was a good person, and the rebellion was lucky to have her. Not to mention she had the charisma to help create a new princes alliance. Adora was amazing, and as Glimmer watched her talk, her mind wandered. She watched Adora's lips move, and she wondered, absently, what it might feel like to have those lips pressed against hers. If Adora, lord knows why, were to lean down right now and kiss her, Glimmer really wouldn't mind./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" WAIT what did she mean she "wouldn't mind?!" Why did she want to—/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "—you know?" Oh no, Adora was talking to her. She'd totally spaced out./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah," she responded, "yeah, cool." That was probably the right response. Adora had been talking about tactics, right?/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Thanks for your help today," Adora added, "I really couldn't do all this without you and Bow, even as She-Ra."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hey, we've got your back," Glimmer assured her. She didn't want to kiss her. That was silly. They were emfriends/em./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "But you should probably go to bed," Adora said, a hint of resignation in her voice, "maybe recharge. It's already dark."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She was right, really, and Glimmer was maybe, quietly, freaking out a little, but she still didn't really want to leave. Still,/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "OK," she replied, a little hesitantly, getting up from the bed./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Goodnight," Adora said as Glimmer neared the door./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Goodnight," Glimmer echoed, "see you in the morning."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The door shut behind her and she tried again to assure herself that she didn't want to kiss her best friend. There was no way./span/p 


End file.
